


Euphemisms

by DamselInDeduction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Mostly Dialogue, Prompt Fic, Sexually Charged, Sherlollicon 2020, Terrible Euphemisms, but no dirty deeds, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamselInDeduction/pseuds/DamselInDeduction
Summary: Flash fic prompt: Eurus Holmes and Jim Moriarty in Mycroft's office. And the word prompt was:BabyThese two are creepy, but this was fun.Very short. Enjoy!
Relationships: Eurus Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	Euphemisms

Mycroft’s office was cold and sterile, much like the blank look on Eurus’ face.  


“Baby?”  


“Oh, yes. Little brother has been bumping uglies with Molly o’ the morgue.”  


“Honestly, Jim. Euphemisms?” Eurus smirked, but no mirth reached her eyes.  


“Oh, but they’re so fun. I’ll choose some more, you tell me which ones you like best!”  


Jim hopped up, seting himself on the mahaghany desk and kicked his feet like small child.  


“Knocking boots, buttering the biscuits, doing the horizontal mambo, making the beast with two backs-“  


“It’ll be a May child,” mused Eurus. “Born on or about the 20th based on the variables.”  


“Variables? Oooo, it’s not nice to watch, you little voyeur, you. Not without an invitation, And I know for a fact that Sherly doesn’t like to share.”  


“That’s because you break toys, Jim.”  


Jim stopped his kicking, and looked at Eurus with a pout. “Spoilsport.”  


But his face lit up again, but this time with a bit more mischief.  


“By the way, when are we going to bang? I’ve always wanted to snag a Holmes!”  


The a smile came to Eurus’ face, and this time is was a dark and dangerous look that reached her usually cold eyes.  


“Careful, Jim. I’ve been known to break toys too.”  


Both his eyes and smile widened.  


“Oooooo, baby.”


End file.
